Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 4 (Simverse)
Sims Next Top Model, Cycle 4 is the fourth cycle of Sims Next Top Model by Simverse. The original premiere date was April 18, 2010. The promotional song is "All Night Long" by Alexandra Burke. The winner will receive a contract with Star Model Management, a $100,000 contract with CoverGirl cosmetics and a cover and spread in Elite Magazine. There has been a change in the judging panel - J. Alexander has been removed of his post as a judge, and is replaced by the first supermodel, Janice Dickinson. Spain is the overseas destination. Episode Summaries Models At War First Aired: April 18, 2010 The models arrive at a random building after receiving their makeovers and are surprised by Janice Dickinson, who teaches them about posing. She then announces that she will be the photographer for their upcoming shoot, where they will be portraying women fighting in the wars overseas. On set, many girls do well and impress Janice but Sue brings an attitude which really upsets her, and could cause her the competition. Then, the girls move into the house and some girls fight over beds and Sue causes major drama. At panel, Lola, Alxzendra and Nijah are praised for their pictures. Vivian, Anya and Arianna admit to having difficulties in the shoot and Sue is hustled about her attitude. Arianna and Sue land in the bottom two, Arianna for a terrible picture, and Sue for her lackluster photo and horrific attitude and non-existent superiority. In the end, Sue is saved and Arianna is sent home. *'First Call-Out:' Alxzendra Hellin *'Bottom Two:' Arianna & Sue Elissey *'Eliminated:' Arianna *'Featured Photographer:' Janice Dickinson *'Special Guest:' Lauren Conrad Sims Next Top Vampire First Aired: May 09, 2010 The girls come back from panel and Dawn and Kane devise a plan to get Sue out as soon as possible. Many of the girls decide to spend time outside in the sun, enjoying their house, while Krista stays inside alone and focuses on the competition. Sue starts to feel the pressure of no one liking and decides she needs to focus more on the competition and not the fake bitches. The girls are called to do a fashion show challenge, modeling designs by fashion designer Anna Kent. Krista, Nijah, Nathaly and Sue get good feedback about their walks, but Nikesha, Anya and Vivian are heavily critisized. Krista is deemed the winner of the challenge, much to Sue's dismay, and wins 50 extra frames at the photoshoot and gets to keep her dress. After the runway challenge, they head straight to the photoshoot, where they must portray vampires and wear white-out lenses on their eyes. Krista, Vivian and Nijah excel, while other girls not so much. At judging, Vivian, Krista, and Alexzendra receive good reviews on their shoot but Sue, Anya and Nathaly are shamed for theirs. Sue lands in the bottom two again, this time with Anya, both for mediocre photos and Sue again for an attitude. Sue asks if she would still like to be in the competition any longer and Sue says no, but she was going to be eliminated anyways. Anya is revlieved but Tyra reveals that both of them will be going home. *'First Call-Out:' Vivian Vanderson *'Bottom Two:' Anya Peble & Sue Elissey *'Eliminated:' Anya Peble & Sue Elissey *'Featured Photographer:' Martijn Van Kessel *'Special Guest:' Anna Kent Daisy, Breezy, Beautiful First Aired: May 18, 2010 Dawn is devastated when she calls her family and finds out that her parents are disowning her. She comforted by some of the girls, who feel for her misfortune, sharing some of their stories with her. Nijah, Nikesha and Nathaly, however, have no sympathy, as Nijah was disowned by her parents and thinks Dawn should get over it. Dawn struggles with her confidence at the photoshoot and Krista, Nijah and Nikesha focus on getting the number one picture. At the shoot they meet past Cycle 3 winner, Luna Chu, who introduces them to the CoverGirl themed shoot with daisies. Alxzendra excels at the shoot once again, but Dawn has doubt of whether or not she delivered. At panel, Nijah, Krista, Alxzendra, and Camillia are praised for their photos, but Nikesha and Nathaly have yet again failed. During call-outs, Nikesha and Nathaly land in the bottom two together, but in the end, Nikesha is eliminated and Nathaly is given another chance. *'First Call-Out:' Nijah Reid *'Bottom Two:' Nathaly Sanchez & Nikesha Zife *'Eliminated:' Nikesha Zife *'Featured Photographer:' Martijn Van Kessel *'Special Guest:' Luna Chu & Kimberly Sdwandi Contestants Summaries Call-Out Order Photo Shoot Guide *'Episode 1 Photo Shoot:' Military Women *'Episode 2 Photo Shoot:' Bloody Vampires *'Episode 3 Photo Shoot:' Mock CoverGirl Ad With Daisies *Episode 4 Photo Shoot: Cast Members Judges *Tyra Banks - Creator, Host, Photographer, Main Judge *Martijn Van Kessel - Judge, Photographer *Janice Dickinson - Judge, Supermodel Additional Cast *J. Alexander - Runway Coach *Jay Manuel - Photo Shoot Creative Director